


Learning to Trust Again

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean Winchester, Catboy Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Owner Castiel, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean might be a catboy, sought after as nothing more than a glorified sextoy, but he was also a fighter, unwilling to go down without swinging.Will his new owner be able to break down his walls? Or will Castiel pine after Dean in silence forever?





	Learning to Trust Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RTships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTships/gifts).



> This story is written for Nick for the Profoundbond Holiday exchange. This is my first time writing Catboy, I hope you like it Nick! <3

Dean’s tail flicks back and forth in agitation as Dick parades person after person past his cage. He’ll never get used to this, being nothing more than a glorified sex toy to the highest bidder. Dean’s just glad he hasn’t been sold yet. They’re waiting until he has his first heat, knowing they’ll be able to get people to pay extra for a virgin in their first heat. It’s gross. 

As Dick walks away, no doubt to grab the next customer, Dean begins doing his push-ups. He likes to work out whenever they don’t have their eyes on him because Dean might be a catboy but he’s also a fighter. He won’t go down without a little bit of fight, and if he’s smart enough, just maybe he’ll be able to get away from his next owner. Living a life behind bars like this isn’t how he wants to live forever. 

Footsteps alert him of people coming towards his cage again and Dean sits down on his bed. Someone new with brown hair and a stick in his mouth stares at Dean, deep in thought. 

“How much for this one?” the guy says, pulling the stick out and showing the end in his mouth is actually a lollipop. 

“This one isn’t for sale quite yet. He’s about to have his first heat,” Dick explains, a sick smile across his lips. 

“I want this one,” the guy says, turning towards Dick and quirking his eyebrow. “I’m willing to pay whatever number you come up with.”

The guy and Dick stare at each other, silently sizing the other up. Finally, Dick breaks, looking over at Dean. The look Dick gives him causes shivers to race down Dean’s spine and a cold sweat to break out across his skin. He feels his ears press down against his skull as Dick cackles. 

“Fine,” Dick says. “Let’s go talk numbers in my office.”

The guy, who is apparently buying Dean, gives Dean a warm smile and a little two finger wave before following Dick out of the room. Dean lets out a sigh and buries his face in his hands. As his heart begins to pick up speed he reminds himself that this is what he wanted. He’s strong and fast and smart. Maybe he’ll finally get away. 

***

“Alright,” Dick says, snapping Dean’s collar around his neck, handing the leash over to Dean’s new owner. “He’s all set. Just make sure to give him a little zap anytime he tries to get out of line.” 

Dean grimaces as Dick hands his leash over. The guy shakes Dick’s hand and leads Dean outside. He has to shield his eyes as they make their way outside, the bright sun hurting his eyes. Dean can’t even remember the last time he’s been outside during the daytime. His new owner leads him forward towards his car. Dean can’t help looking around, searching for an easy get away but there’s none. Now’s not the time. 

“Come on,” the guys says, opening up the car door for Dean. 

Dean stares out his window as they drive, his tail occasionally flicks. He wonders what sort of person his new owner is. So far he hasn’t done or said anything to indicate what his true character might be but Dean knows not to trust. A person can only get their tail pulled so many times before they start distrusting everyone. 

They pull into a driveway that leads to a fairly large house that’s surrounded by a giant gate. It’s a beautiful house and Dean realizes that his new owner must be pretty wealthy to afford a place like this. 

The guy leads Dean into the house by his leash and Dean tries not to fight it, he’d rather not be choked by his damn collar. He’s experienced that more times than he’d like to remember. 

Once the guy locks the door behind them, Dean takes a moment to look around. The place is homey, welcoming Dean in and it puts Dean on edge instantly. He won’t be fooled again. If you don’t trust anyone you can’t be disappointed. And yet, there’s a scent in the air that does funny things to his belly. He pushes the warm, fuzzy feeling down as far as he can. 

“Cassie!” the guy yells, causing Dean to startle, his body going tense. 

“Gabriel? Is that you?” someone calls from inside the house. That voice causes Dean to shiver. It’s low and gravely and absolutely lovely. Dean is so fucked. 

“Come meet your new charge.”

Dean follows the guy further into the house until they reach the kitchen. There’s a man stirring something on the stove. When he turns towards them, Dean’s breath catches in his throat. The man is beautiful with intense blue eyes and stubble. 

The man’s eyes take Dean in, up and down, before flitting over to Gabriel. “What have you done, Gabriel?”

Gabriel shrugs as he pops a new lolipop into his mouth. “You’re lonely, Cas. It’s time you to have someone around to keep you company.”

“This is not-” Cas shakes his head, letting out a frustrated growl. “This isn’t what I want. Why can’t you leave stuff alone?”

“This will be good for you, bro. You’ll have a little catboy to keep you company and a little help getting your rocks off when you gotta blow off steam.”

Cas’ face turns bright red as he looks at his brother with wide eyes. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he mutters to himself, turning around and stirring whatever is on the stove again. “Just leave us to our dinner, Gabriel,” Cas says with a sigh, sounding resigned. 

Dean tries not to bristle at his new owner’s indifference towards him. Dean doesn’t want an owner yet he can’t help but feel annoyed that this guy doesn’t seem to want Dean. Gabriel fastens a new collar around Dean’s neck before leaving, this one keeping him within the electric boundaries of Castiel’s land. 

***

“Why don’t you sit down so we can eat dinner,” Castiel says to his new charge. Why Gabriel thought he would want to take care of a catboy is beyond him but Castiel is determined to take care of Dean nonetheless. 

Dean slowly sits down in his seat across from Castiel, a look of suspicion across his face. Castiel places a bowl of soup in front of Dean before sitting down and eating his own bowl. Dean sniffs at the soup before taking a tentative sip before diving in and eating his fill. While he’s busy eating, Castiel takes a moment to really look at his new charge. His green eyes show distrust but are still gorgeous, he’s got innumerable freckles across his cheekbones and nose, and he seems to be well built, strong, like he works out a lot. 

“I’ll change the sheets in the guest room and make that your own space,” Castiel says between bites. “Gabriel has the key to your collar so unfortunately I can’t remove it. You’ll have to stay within the yard. You may have free roam of the house and help yourself to the food. Do you know how to cook?” Dean nods his head. “Alright. Then feel free to make whatever you’d like.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Dean asks, staring down at the table. 

Castiel sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Neither of us want to be in this predicament but I say let’s make the most of it.”

“And at night, I’ll be sleeping in your bed?”

“What?” Castiel stammers out. “Of course not. You have your own room, Dean.”

“Okay,” Dean says slowly. “But you will be mounting me whenever you feel like it? I’m not sure when my heat will hit but I’m sure it’s coming soon. I’ve heard stories about owners using their catboy’s heats for their own pleasure. People pay great loads of money for it.”

Castiel stares at Dean in shock. “No. I don’t want that. I’m fine on my own. I’ll make sure to buy you some toys to help you through your heat but I won’t be mounting you. The only time I’ll ever touch you is if you ask for it.”

Dean finally looks up at Castiel, his green eyes showing a fire in them. “And if I never ask?”

“Then I’ll never touch.”

***

Dean lays on his back in the backyard, enjoying the sunshine. His skin is warm, his belly is full, and for once he feels content. Cas has upheld his promise, never touching Dean, yet Dean feels a longing towards his owner that he’s never felt before. For the first time, he craves a gentle touch against his ears or face or tail. But if he wants anything like that he’ll have to be the one to ask and that scares Dean. 

Sighing, Dean stands up and stretches. He makes his way inside the house and finds Castiel sitting in the living room, watching something on tv. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets as Dean stands behind the couch. He shifts from foot to foot, debating what he should do next. Part of him wants to go hide in his room where he can snuggle into his blankets and forget. The other part wants to snuggle against Cas’ side and ask him to pet his hair while they watch tv together. 

Thankfully, Cas takes the decision away. “Would you like to sit with me and watch tv? I’m watching a documentary about bees.”

Dean gives a tiny smile, nodding his head. He slowly crawls onto the couch, leaving a little space between them. As the show continues on, Dean slowly becomes sleepy. His blinks his eyes, trying to keep them open. 

“You can lean against me if you’d like,” Cas whispers, eyes staying glued to the tv. 

Dean considers fighting against what he wants but in the end, his cat nature wins. He leans his head against Cas’ chest as his arm wraps around Dean’s shoulders. Dean snuggles up, nuzzling his cheek against Cas and smiling as Cas’ scent begins to stick to Dean’s skin. Dean’s about to close his eyes and rest but one last thing wiggles into his brain. Groggily, he asks, “can you pet me please?”

Without words, Cas’ hand buries itself in Dean’s hair, petting through the strands and massaging his scalp. It’s been so long since someone touched him so kindly, so gently and it nearly brings Dean to tears. His chest begins to vibrate as a purr pushes its way out. Castiel gives a small chuckle as he continues to pet Dean without a comment. Dean closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy this. 

***

Castiel yawns as he walks into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as he goes. Soft humming makes him stop. When he opens his eyes, he finds Dean in the kitchen cooking. He’s humming to himself and swaying his hips as he goes, looking more free and at peace than Castiel has ever seen. His figure softening now that Dean doesn’t work out every free chance he gets. He’s allowed himself to relax and that small, barely there softness to Dean’s hips and belly brings a warm feeling of pride in Castiel’s chest. He’s provided a safe space for Dean, a den.  

When Dean turns around and sees Castiel, instead of pulling away and letting the usual mask fall down, Dean smiles. It’s so beautiful and breathtaking that Castiel is frozen in place, just starring. He’s been having feelings for Dean since they’ve met but he promised himself he wouldn’t act on it, knowing that Dean’s been through so much in life already. He won’t push or force himself on anyone. 

“Morning, Cas,” Dean greets as he hands Castiel a mug of warm coffee. Right before Dean turns and dashes back to the stove, he kisses Cas lightly on the cheek. 

Castiel spends the entire day with a giant smile on his face. 

***

_ Dean straddles Cas’ lap, kissing him with everything he has. The first time their tongues touch, Dean’s body shivers with delight. He’s wanted Cas for so long. His body feels on fire with how much he wants Cas.  _

_ “So beautiful,” Cas murmurs against Dean’s lips. Cas’ hands move down to grip Dean’s ass, pulling him forward until their groins rub against each other. Dean can feel the hot, hard line of Cas’ erection, physical proof of how much Cas wants Dean. Fuck. Dean’s head feels foggy with lust.  _

_ Dean’s hands come up to play with Cas’ hair. He tugs the strands slightly and loves the sound that escapes his owners lips. Dean grinds down against Cas’ lap harder just as Cas’ hand moves to play with his tail. Dean lets out a whimper at the new and exciting feeling.  _

_ “Dean.” _

“Dean,” Cas calls from behind the door. Dean sits straight up in bed as he comes down from his dream. “Dean, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, clearing his throat after hearing how husky his voice sounds. “I’m fine, Cas. I”ll be down for breakfast in a moment.”

“Okay.”

Dean flops back against his pillows. His dick stands straight up, tenting his sheets obscenely. If only he could have these dreams he’s been having be real. He knows his heat must be coming soon. He can feel it under his skin making him antsy and hot and so fucking horny for Cas. But will Cas help him through his heat if he asked?

***

Cas watches as Dean stands on his tippy toes, reaching up to place the ordamant in just the right spot. That tail of his flicks back and forth, taunting Castiel. Oh how he wishes to run his fingers through that fur. 

Castiel can’t help but wonder if his feelings are reciprocated. There are times that Dean will give him long looks that seem to be full of longing. But Castiel can’t go off of just that. He needs Dean to ask. 

“What do you think?” Dean asks, pulling Castiel from his inner musings. 

Castiel looks the tree up and down. “It’s beautiful, Dean. Absolutely perfect.”

Dean walks over to him, situating himself under Castiel’s arm and against his side so they can both look at the tree. Dean has outdone himself with the Christmas decorations. His home has never felt this alive. 

“I can’t wait to give you my present, Cas,” Dean murmurs, a faint blush painting his cheeks. 

“You don’t have to give me anything, Dean.”

“I know,” Dean whispers, looking up at Cas. “But I  _ really _ wanna give it to you.” 

Cas’ breath catches in his throat as Dean kisses him right on the lips. The feel of their lips touching for the first time has Cas’ hands tightening as he grips Dean’s shirt, his body heating with lust and affection. When Dean pulls back, there’s a little smirk on his lips. 

***

Dean sits nervous on the couch as Castiel hands him an envelope, his body growing clammy and overheated the longer he’s awake. Today’s the day and he’s not sure he’s ready for it. He takes the envelope from Cas, opening it slowly. 

The smile on his face slowly falls away as he looks at the papers in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s a sanctuary. A place you could be completely free. You wouldn’t need an owner anymore. You could be your own person, Dean.”

“You don’t want me?” Dean asks, his voice breaking. He looks up at Cas, trying to see him through the water film on his eyes from his unshed tears. 

“What? Of course I’d rather have you here, Dean. I’ve grown to care so deeply for you. But you deserve to be free.”

“I don’t wanna be free,” Dean blurts out. “Not if it means being away from you.”

Cas reaches over and grips Dean’s hands. “What are you saying?”

“I wanna stay here with you, Cas. As long as you’ll have me.”

“I’d keep you forever if I could.”

Dean lets out a startled laugh. He quickly wipes his tears away, a small smile finally back on his lips. “Would you like to know what your present is?” he asks shyly. Cas looks at him, giving him a small nod. Dean nibbles his bottom lip before ever so slowly getting into Castiel’s lap. Cas’ hands instantly find his hips, holding Dean in place. Dean leans down, placing his lips against Cas’ ear, whispering, “my heat is here. I’d like it if you could help me with it, Cas.”

Dean smiles as Cas’ body shivers. He can feel Cas’ cock grow hard underneath him. Cas’ adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. His voice breaks as he asks, “are you asking me to touch you?”

“God yes,” Dean sighs, pulling Cas into a brutal kiss. 

***

Castiel carries Dean to his bedroom, tossing him onto his bed and chuckling as the catboy bounces and lets out a little yelp of protest. 

“I have one more gift for you before we start,” Castiel says, moving over to his dresser. 

“I really hope it’s better than you trying to send me away,” Dean snarks from where he sits on Castiel’s bed, stripping himself of his shirt. 

Castiel focuses on pulling the long black box from his dresser drawer. He really hopes Dean will like what he has. 

“Gimme gimme,” Dean says, holding his hands out for the box. Dean lets out a gasp as he looks inside. “Wow.”

Castiel uses Gabriel’s key to unlock Dean’s current collar, rubbing the exposed skin. He watches in silence as Dean stares down at the new collar in awe, eyes welling up with unshed tears. 

“Will you put it on me?”

“Of course,” Castiel responds. He fastens the new collar around Dean’s throat, admiring how beautiful it is. “Pretty,” Castiel murmurs. “Just like my precious catboy.”

“Thank you,” Dean whispers, then adds. “Master.”

The word eases something in Castiel’s chest. It caresses against his skin like a palpable thing. He’s Dean’s Master. Dean is  _ his. _

“Please, Cas,” Dean murmurs as Cas shimmies out of his pants and boxers. “I need you.”

Castiel stands up and pulls his clothes off, eyes never leaving Dean. He looks so beautiful in all his naked glory. His cock is hard, curved up against his belly, his chest has a gorgeous flush, his freckles stand out against his skin, and his eyes stare at Castiel with an edge of wild in them. 

Castiel kneels between Dean’s legs, reverently caressing up Dean’s sides. Dean lets out a frustrated huff that leaves a smile on Cas’ lips before he leans down and kisses his catboy. Dean’s lips are soft and pliant under his. Dean groans as Castiel dips his tongue into Dean’s mouth, tasting him for the first time. Castiel grinds his hips down, their cocks rubbing against each other until lightning bolts of pleasure run down Cas’ spine. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Castiel asks again. He doesn’t want their first time to be tainted by second guesses or regret. 

“Yes. I want you so bad, Cas.” Dean licks his lips as he stares up at Castiel. “And not just because I’m in heat. I’ve had feelings for you for awhile now.”

A smile makes its way across Castiel’s lips at Dean’s confession. He leans down, pouring all of his love and affection into the kiss. His right hand skims down Dean’s belly, bypassing his hard cock and finding Dean’s hole, which is soaked with slick. He rubs his finger around the twitching hole before plunging two fingers in without warning. Castiel leans down, licking across Dean’s soft stomach, marveling how much his catboy has changed since coming to live with him.

“Fuck,” Dean hisses, his back coming up off of the bed. The warm, tight heat of Dean’s ass squeezing down on Castiel’s fingers forces a groan of his throat. “So close,” Dean grits out between clenched teeth. 

Castiel pinpoints his prostate, rubbing it mercilessly until Dean shouts, coming across his belly. Castiel sits back, watching as his catboy comes down from his high, trying to ignore the insistant ache between his own legs. 

“Thank you,” Dean sighs, closing his eyes for a moment to catch his breath. When they open again, they stare at Castiel with unadulterated lust, almost like he hadn’t just come on Cas’ fingers. “Now I really need you to fuck me, Master,” Dean purrs as he flips over onto his hands and knees. And really, how can Castiel say no to that?

***

Dean gets up on his hands and knees, tilting his hips up and his chest down. Presenting for his Master. Fuck, that word causes Dean’s skin to prickle with goosebumps. He never imagined calling someone Master but now he unabashedly does so, loving it.

Cas’ hands grip his hips tight as he rubs the head of his dick against Dean’s hole, which is slick and ready to be fucked. Dean flicks his tail up, wanting it to be touched so fucking badly. He’s never had someone touch his tail in a gentle or sexual manner, only tugs and pulls. Remembering Cas’ rule about touching, Dean whimpers, “please touch me. Touch my tail.”

Just as the tip of Cas’ cock breaches Dean’s hole, his hand comes down to caress the base of Dean’s tail. He lets out a gasp of pleasure as that hand travels all the way up to the tip. 

“So beautiful, Dean. My perfect catboy. All for me,” Cas whispers in his whisky deep voice as he begins to fuck Dean. This was exactly what he needed. 

Cas pushes Dean down against the bed. He curls his arms around Dean’s shoulders as his weight comes down across Dean’s back. Dean’s not sure where one of them starts and the other ends. Dean’s dick rubs against the sheets below him and it’s not long before he’s whimpering, begging to come. 

“I love you,” Cas whispers as his right hand comes up to caress the soft inside of Dean’s ear. He wails as his climax overtakes him. His ass clamps down around Cas’ cock causing his owner to tense as well, coming inside Dean’s greedy hole. 

Dean whimpers as Cas pulls out, leaving him feeling far too empty even though they’re both completely spent for the moment. Castiel maneuvers them until they’re on their sides, spooning, with Dean in his strong arms. Cas nuzzles the back of Dean’s neck and Dean can’t stop himself from purring. He feels sated, taken care of, and loved for the first time in his life and he’s so fucking thankful this is all with Cas. 

Dean clears his throat before whispering, “I love you, too.”

Cas’ hand caresses his chest which continues its rumbling purr, filling the room with the sound. “You’re puuurrrrrrrr-fect,” Castiel says with a chuckle. 

“You’re the worst,” Dean mumbles. “I changed my mind.”

“Too late. You’re stuck with me now.” Dean can feel Cas’ smile as he continues to lay gentle kisses across his shoulders and neck. 

“Yeah,” Dean whispers with a smile on his face, his chest feeling light and happy. “I guess I am.”


End file.
